


burning blue

by waveydnp



Series: byebye 20gayteen daily fic advent [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demisexuality, Holidays, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: prompt: An amaaf timestamp of them in Portugal





	burning blue

Phil loves learning new things about Dan. They still spend whole nights laid in bed talking, trading stories from childhood and uni and everything in between. Phil files away details in his brain to keep forever, little words and phrases added up to create a picture of a man he can’t get enough of, a man he finds endlessly strong and brave and interesting and admirable.

He’s learning so many new things here, under a sky so cloudless it feels like the sun burns blue. He’s learning that Dan’s skin tans quickly, turns a lovely shade that cuts a line where his shorts sit low on his hips.

That’s new. Phil’s never seen Dan with a tan before. 

Dan’s never seen Phil with a sunburn before, so he supposes they’re both learning new things on this trip. 

“Is the sun somehow like way closer to Portugal than it is to England?”

“No Phil, you freaking spoon.”

“I put suncream on!”

“Not enough, obviously. Your nose is peeling.” Dan boops it.

“Ow. My shoulders are on fire.” He shrugs them and then instantly regrets it, cringing at the way his shirt rubs against the damaged skin.

“We should venture out for aloe.”

“What’s aloe in Portuguese?” Phil asks.

Dan has to look it up on his phone. Another thing they’ve learned is that neither of them know how to speak the language here. 

Phil kind of likes that, hearing the different cadences and patterns of the words being spoken around them when they go out for dinner or walk down the street. With Dan’s hand in his it’s almost comforting to feel a little alien, like they’re in their own private bubble that no one else can touch. 

“As if I’m a tomato and you look like a freaking Greek god or something,” Phil says. Dan’s a little ways ahead of him, looking out over the stone grey walls of the ruined castle they’re exploring. Behind him is water and sky and all of it so blue and bright it hurts Phil’s eyes to look at.

“Shut up,” Dan mutters sheepishly. “C’mere.” He holds up an arm for Phil to slip underneath and angles his phone in front of them to take a picture. They squint against the sun and smile wide, their cheeks smushed together. 

Dan sends it to his own mum and then to Phil’s. “Kath’ll like that, won’t she?”

“She’ll love it,” Phil agrees. “Don’t send it to Jimmy. He’ll be so jealous.”

“Why, because your boyfriend’s hotter than his?” Dan grins.

Phil shoves him in the shoulder. “Because he loves all this stuff. History and culture and all that.”

Phil can’t blame him. This place is stunning. Trees grow up from holes in the stone floor, the turrets crumbling but still formidable. Where once a moat surrounded the castle there is grass, thick and green and dotted with tourists and peacocks alike. 

It feels like a dream. From up here they have a perfect view of Lisbon and its pastel coloured buildings and borders of river and sea. Phil takes countless photos, both of the view and of Dan. He’s never been more grateful for Dan, this camera only one in a never ending list of joys Dan has brought to his life.

They go out to buy aloe afterwards, because the heat radiating from Phil’s skin feels enough to cook eggs and Dan promises to be very gentle when he rubs it in. 

“Here it is,” Dan says proudly, plucking a tube of green gel off the shelf. “Babosa.”

Phil’s only half listening. He’s found the nail polish display and is looking through all the bottles carefully for the one he wants to get for Dan. “How do you feel about glitter?” he murmurs, picking up two bottles to compare. One has chunky sparkly bits and one is more of a gentle shimmer.

Dan comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Phil’s heart bursts at the way Dan clearly avoids touching Phil’s scorched shoulders. 

“You know I’m down with glitter,” Dan murmurs. He smells a bit like sweat and spicy deodorant.

“Which one d’you like better?” Phil asks.

“Which one do _you_ like?”

Phil puts the chunky glitter back in the display case. “Can we go back to the hotel for a bit?”

Dan laces his fingers between Phil’s and pulls him to the cash.

They hadn’t talked about this at all but it feels right for both of them. They don’t hold hands back home, not anywhere people can see them. 

Phil’s feet hurt when they finally return to their modest little room. He’s not used to this much exercise. A groan escapes his lips when he falls backward onto the bed, half relief to finally be supine and half agony at the contact against his burn.

He watches Dan pull off his shorts and t-shirt. “Take off your shirt,” Dan says softly. “Roll over.”

Phil pulls the material off gingerly, wincing, and tosses it to the floor before rolling onto his stomach. He feels Dan crawl onto the bed and settle to sit right on his lower back.

“Be gentle,” Phil croaks. He swears he can feel his pulse throbbing where the skin is red and angry. 

“Aren’t I always?” Dan murmurs. Phil can’t argue with that. “This is gonna be cold.”

“Good. Do it.”

Phil groans louder when the gel touches his skin. It feels so deliriously good he’s half surprised he doesn’t hear the sizzle of flames being extinguished. 

“I think you need to wear a shirt next time we go to the beach,” Dan says. “I didn’t know human skin could go this red.”

“Maybe I’m not human,” Phil mumbles into the pillow his face is smushed against. 

“Oh right, let’s hear it then. What are you?” Dan’s fingers are so careful, his touch so light as he smoothes the blissful cooling sensation across Phil’s shoulders.

“A vampire, clearly.”

Dan chuckles and they both fall quiet. Phil’s eyes are closed and the weight of Dan on his back is so nice. So nice.

When he opens his eyes again the room is dark and Dan is next to him, breathing slow and deep in his sleep with one arm slung loosely across Phil’s back. 

The pain in Phil’s skin is still there but it’s dulled. He feels heavy and muddled, confused about the where and when of this moment but Dan is next to him so he must be alright. He shuffles in closer and Dan stirs a little, tightens his arm around Phil’s middle.

Phil thinks he could go back to sleep and wake up again when the blue sun burns bright, but Dan looks so sweet and lovely in the low light and Phil wants to kiss him. He always wants to kiss him but maybe now a little bit more.

So he does, first on the cheek, softly, lingering, again and again until Dan breathes in deeply and rolls onto his back and groans a waking up type of sound.

“Morning,” he croaks and Phil answers by kissing his lips. 

Dan kisses back. Even half awake and ambushed by Phil’s affections he kisses back with enthusiasm. Phil slides his hand down into Dan’s pants just to feel him there and he’s already hard.

He’s lazy about it, but Dan doesn’t seem bothered, responding with sighs and twitches to every squeeze and stroke. It takes a long while before Dan spills out over Phil’s fingers but Phil thinks it’s still too soon. 

Their lips don’t part right away, their kisses turning softer and sweeter. Dan reaches for Phil to return the favour but Phil shakes his head gently and Dan doesn’t question it. 

Phil just wants the kissing for now. Sometimes it’s like that, and Dan understands. 

Eventually they’re forced to stop when Phil’s stomach growls audibly and Dan laughs. Phil reaches for his phone to check the time. “We slept all bloody afternoon.”

Dan yawns, stretching his arms up and his legs out. “Mhm. I massaged you right to sleep and you looked too adorable to wake.”

“I guess we’re allowed to sleep all day if we want to, yeah?” Phil asks.

Dan nods. “We’re on holiday.”

“Is it weird that I want coffee at nine pm?”

“It is, but you’re a weird bloke.”

Phil pinches at Dan’s side playfully. “Shut up. Let’s order food.”

“Oh. You want to?” Dan asks.

“Don’t you?”

“Actually I was thinking we could go out.” He sits up and Phil does the same.

“That doesn’t sound like you,” Phil says.

Dan shrugs. “Maybe I don’t feel so much like myself here. Or maybe I’m more myself, I dunno.”

“I’m happy here,” Phil says. It’s sounds a little silly but he thinks it fits.

“Yeah,” Dan agrees. “Exactly. I wanna go out and be a tourist with my boyfriend.”

Phil smiles. “Me too. You should shower first though. And put more aloe on me.”

“Will you do my nails?” Dan asks.

Dan’s nails are shimmery in the candlelight at their table, and his eyelids too. His skin is golden against the white of his t-shirt, his hair curlier than Phil’s ever seen it.

They’re sat on a pretty patio. They have expensive red wine and food Phil can’t remember the name for and would never be brave enough to order on his own and Dan’s ankle is hooked around his under the table. Phil’s just learned something new about Dan, that he’s been to India and Amsterdam and even America, but never Portugal.

Dan’s learned something too, that Phil _has_ been here before and loved it but it wasn’t like this.

Dan’s jaw is rosy in its patch and he’s drunk, Phil can tell from the way he laughs. He’s drunk too, on wine and on Dan, still. Always on Dan.

They can hear music from somewhere down the street, upbeat with heavy bass that they can feel in their feet and it brings Phil right back to sweaty dancing and people watching with Dan before they really knew what they were to each other.

“Should we go clubbing?” Phil asks. 

“We could,” Dan says, “Or we could do a midnight skinny dip.”

“The sea is terrifying enough during the day.”

“I’ll protect you,” Dan purrs.

“From sharks and water bugs with pincey things?”

Dan laughs. “Think the word you’re looking for there is lobster.”

“Yeah but there’s other stuff with…” He uses his hand to mimic pincers and Dan laughs at him some more.

“Don’t laugh. Also what if there’s like a worm thing that swims up my willy?”

Dan gives him a look between fond adoration and absolute confusion.

“It’s a thing! David Attenborough told me.”

“I’ll protect you from everything, Phil. Nothing’s touching your willy but me, ok?”

They’re still buzzed when they drop their clothes on the rocky sand and wade hand in hand out into the blackness of the sea. The lights of the city twinkle in the distance and Phil whinges about the temperature until Dan reminds him how good it’ll feel on his shoulders. 

They keep going until they’re out deep enough that just their heads break the surface and Dan was right, the cold water feels amazing and restorative and their mouths find each other in the darkness. It’s quiet out here, the only sounds the lapping of gentle waves and the smack of their lips.

This time when Dan reaches down to touch him Phil is eager for it. He clings to Dan’s shoulders and relishes the salt he kisses from Dan’s lips as Dan’s hand works him over under the water. 

When he comes it’s a gentle thing built up from what feels like hours of long slow strokes. He starts to shiver when it’s over and Dan pulls him toward the shore again. 

They hang the do not disturb sign on the door and crawl into bed in their pants. Phil’s still shivering so Dan holds him tight and Phil ignores the twinge of burning on his skin. A little pain is worth Dan’s arms around him. 

He’s not actually tired though. They end up doing their favourite thing, lying awake for the rest of the night talking and learning all they can about each other. They don’t drift off until the first light touches the sky, but it’s ok. They're allowed. They’re on holiday after all.


End file.
